This invention relates to a survey marker capable of being driven into the ground and of carrying written indicia.
The survey marker of this invention is adapted to replace markers in the form of wood laths, which may have a typical cross-sectional dimension of 2 inches by 1/2 inch and may be of suitable length with a pointed or sharpened end to be driven into the ground. Such laths of course are capable of receiving written indicia. The use of wooden laths presents several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the laths are inherently bulky occupying considerable space for storage, and in vehicles used to transport the laths from the storage point to the ultimate use point. The bulkiness may be particularly inconvenient where it is necessary for a survey crew to carry a number of survey markers in the field. Other disadvantages in connection with the use of wood laths are the difficulty of driving such laths into ground which is particularly hard, and the difficulty of attaching colored identifying flags or ribbon in a manner that these ribbons will remain attached to the stake for the desired length of time.
An object of this invention is to provide a survey marker of minimum bulk.
Another object of this invention is to provide a survey marker stake which is easily driven into the ground.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wire survey marker stake capable of receiving written indicia.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a survey marker which may be delivered to the user in kit form and is readily assembled in the field.
These objects are accomplished in a marker comprising a stake formed from an elongated small gauge metal rod, having a sufficient thickness to be driven into the ground; and an indicia member attached to said stake which consists of a laminate of two pliant sheets, each sheet initially having an adhesive coating on one face, with its other face adapted to receive written indicia. The two pliant sheets are bonded to each other and to the rod, adjacent to one end of the rod, by means of the adhesive coating. The rod is disposed between the bonded sheets, generally centrally of the opposite edges of the bonded sheets. The laminated indicia member provides a relatively firm surface capable of receiving written indicia. More specifically, the indicia member may be fabricated from a single elongated pliant sheet folded over itself and over the rod at one end thereof to define the laminated indicia member. Still more specifically, the survey marker may include an additional elongated ribbon, secured between the bonded pliant sheets, and extending transversely beyond at least one edge of the laminated indicia member to serve as an attention getting or identifying component.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.